Fünf Teile Fünf Systeme
by Kenotaph
Summary: Die Crew der Andromeda ist ihrer Wege gegangen. Einige Jahre später bekommt Harper unerwartet Besuch.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: R – mag sich noch ändern, wenn ich fertig bin.

Pairing: Trance/Harper

Inhalt: Die Crew der Andromeda ist ihrer Wege gegangen. Einige Jahre später bekommt Harper unerwartet Besuch.

Disclaimer: Andromeda gehört Tribune Entertainment und Fireworks Entertainment. Der Charakter der Alanna basiert auf der Hintergrundswelt der Word of Darkness von White Wolf/Feder & Schwert Verlag. Ich habe keinerlei kommerziellen Ansprüche und schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß.

**Fünf Teile - Fünf Systeme  
**

1. Auftakt:

Das Geräusch eines Schweißbrenners zische idyllisch durch die goldene Sommerhitze des Hinterhofs. Verfallene Häuser umringten diesen und durch die offene Tür sah man vereinzelt Funken sprühen.

Er nahm nur die Bewegung eines Schattens aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, der ihm das Licht aus den Türrahmen nahm. Blitzschnell ließ der Mann den Schweißbrenner fallen und zog eine Laserpistole, welche er daraufhin panisch auf sein Gegenüber richtete. Erst dann wurde er gewahr, um wen es sich dabei überhaupt handelte.

„Hallo Harper", sagte Trance sehr sanft.

Sie sah bildhübsch aus, genau wie damals, genau wie immer schon egal ob lila oder golden. Weniger verspielt, als zuletzt, ähnlich wie in der Zeit, in der die goldene und die lila Trance den Platz getauscht hatten.

„Willst du das Ding nicht runter nehmen? Ich tu dir nichts.", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf die Waffe.

Ein wenig abschätzig tat Harper wie ihm geheißen und nahm sofort wieder das Schweißgerät in die Hand, schaltete es aber nicht ein. Hauptsache er konnte sich an etwas festhalten.  
„Was willst du?", fragte er mürrisch.

Trance lächelte und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Reflexartig hob Harper das Werkzeug wie eine Waffe zwischen sie beide. Da wurde der Blick der goldenen Frau sehr traurig.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier stören muss.", begann sie. „Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Harper nickte. Was sollte sie auch sonst wollen, ihn etwa sehen?

„Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?", fragte er.

„So etwas war doch immer schon einfach für mich, Harper, Aus diesem Grund hat Beka mich doch damals eingestellt.", erinnerte Trance ihn.

Harper legte den Schweißbrenner jetzt endgültig weg, bewegte sich aber nicht von Fleck.  
„Was willst du? Aber fass dich kurz, ich habe nicht viel Zeit.", forderte er sie barsch auf.  
Trance schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann legte sie ein kleines zylinderförmiges Gerät vor Harper auf die Arbeitsplatte.

„Darin befinden sich Informationen, die ich brauche. Ich möchte, dass du sie herausholst.", erklärte sie.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Harper ungläubig. „Nur deshalb kommst du hierher? Das kannst du doch an jeder Ecke machen lassen."

„Du bist der Beste und ich vertraue dir.", antwortete Trance. „Ich komme morgen wieder."

Sie drehte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

„Ach Harper," sagte sie kurz bevor sie dort angekommen war. „Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und schließe die Tür. Man kommt zu leicht hier rein."

Dann ging sie. Harper starrte auf das Gerät vor ihm.

„Trance wenn du glaubst, dass ich nach deiner Pfeife tanze hast du dich geschnitten.", murmelte er und schob es weg.

Ein paar Stunden später werkelte Harper ohne nachzudenken an einem Maschinenteil herum Trances plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn doch mehr aufgerüttelt, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Fünf Jahre war es jetzt her, seit er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Das war noch auf der Andromeda gewesen, damals... Harpers Herz blutete noch immer bei dem Gedanken an diese Zeit. Beka und Rhade waren als erste gegangen, Beka um ihre Pflicht als Matriarchin zu erfüllen und die Nietzscheaner auf den richtigen Weg zurück zu führen, Rhade, weil er sie dabei unterstützen wollte. Dann war Trance plötzlich verschwunden, von einem Tag auf den anderen.

‚Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich in Gefahr bringen könnte.' Diese letzte Nachricht war alles, was sie Harper an Anhaltspunkten für ihr Verschwinden gelassen hatte. Mysteriös, genau so wie Trance eben war.

Die Andromeda war leer gewesen in den darauf folgenden Wochen. Doyle hatte versucht ihn aufzuheitern und sich um ihn zu kümmern, aber auch sie hatte sich letztendlich gegen ihn entschieden, als er das Schiff verlassen hatte. Sie wollte lieber dort bleiben um herauszufinden, wer sie war. Dafür brauchte sie Rommie, hatte sie gesagt. Harper hatte das zwar verstanden, aber ein wenig übel nahm er Doyle ihre Entscheidung trotzdem. Dylan und Rommie retteten mit ihr zusammen noch immer das Universum. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Harper manchmal schon, weil er einfach gegangen war, aber er hatte damals einfach nicht mehr gekonnt, war leer und zu unglücklich gewesen.

Und jetzt war Trance vor ihn gestanden, einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wütend löste Harper eine Schraube. Dann seufzte er und warf den Schraubenzieher auf den Arbeitstisch. Die Neugier hatte ihn doch gepackt und er nahm Trances Gerät in die Hand. Es war recht klein. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte Harper eine Anschlussstelle für ein Datenkabel. Jetzt hatte ihn das Jagdfieber endgültig gepackt. Er stöpselte sich ein und schoss die Augen.

Eine virtuelle Welt erschien in seinem Geist. Verschiedene Türen zweigten rund um seinen Standort ab und über ihn erstreckte sich blauer Himmel. Harper streckte die Hand aus und berührte den nächst besten Türgriff. Schmerz brandete durch seinen Körper und das Notsystem warf seinen Geist aus der Matrix.

„Verflucht!", schrie er und zog das Kabel. Der Schmerz stoppte sofort.  
„Soso, leicht machst du es mir ja nicht. Aber das wäre doch gelacht, mal sehen, wie du mich reinlässt."

Kurz vor Morgengrauen hatte Harper es geschafft, zwar noch nicht ganz, aber immerhin hatte er das System überlistet. Freudig leerte er eine Tasse Kaffee auf ex und steckt daraufhin das Kabel wieder in sein Dataport. Er rief die Informationen ab. Aleanna, Hrutic, Sîn...Was sollte das sein, Namen? Harper beschloss noch weiter zu suchen, als er urplötzlich wieder aus der Matrix herausgeschleudert wurde.

Etwas desorientiert blickte er sich um und wurde eines riesigen Kerls gewahr, der in typischer Schlägerhaltung vor ihm stand. Dann kippte sein Kopf auch schon wieder aufgrund eines Kinnhakens nach hinten.

„Sie haben da etwa, das mir gehört.", hörte er sein Gegenüber sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das sein sollte.", stöhnte Harper ein wenig benommen.

„Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren, Sie Wurm. Ich rate Ihnen dringen sich aus der Sache raus zu halten und mir den Datenspeicher einfach zu überlassen."

Harper bewegte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt und was soll das ganze?", fragte er.

Das wurde von einem neuerlichen Schlag beantwortet und der Kerl verschwand. Mit ihm auch der Datenspeicher.

Harpers Gedanken rasten und seine Nase schmerzte höllisch. Er hatte sich überrumpeln lassen wie ein Anfänger.

„Bist träge geworden, die letzten Jahre.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Was sollte er nur Trance erzählen – Trance! Wahrscheinlich hatte der Typ sie zuerst gefunden. Was, wenn sie verletzt war? Oder noch schlimmeres! Angst machte sich in Harpers Brust breit. Er wischte sich mechanisch das Blut aus dem Gesicht und überlegte, was zu tun war. Wo war Trance überhaupt? Das hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt. Aber irgendwie musste sie auf den Planeten gekommen sein, er konnte sich vielleicht in die Passagierlisten der planetaren Flugkontrolle hacken, oder sie hatte ein Hotelzimmer genommen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte er das Kabel in den Dataport zu fummeln, erst fiel es herunter, doch dann entschwand sein Geist in die virtuelle Welt auf der Suche nach Trance.

Nichts, überhaupt nichts, kein einziger Hinweis. Harper war verzweifelt, er hatte alle Register gezogen, aber Trance war nicht aufzuspüren. „Wo bist du nur!", schrie er sinnlos in die leere der virtuellen Welt, in der er sich immer noch befand. Er war so müde, richtig erschöpft, wollte nichts mehr von der Welt wissen. Es war aus, jetzt bleib ihm nur noch zu hoffen, dass es Trance gut ging. Enttäuscht verließ er die Matrix.

Er bemerkte, dass verzweifelte Tränen seinen Blick auf die Realität verschleierten. Doch durch die Unschärfe der Welt sah er, was er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Trance", rief er. „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie saß in einen Stuhl vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Natürlich.", antwortete sie. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich heute wieder komme. Aber was ist hier passiert? Dein Gesicht sieht furchtbar aus."

„Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit einem netten jungen Mann, der einen starken rechten Haken beherrscht.", antwortete Harper.

Trance stand auf und sah sich um.

„Hast du etwas zum kühlen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Da hinten in der Kiste ist Kühlspray und ein Zellregenerator müsste auch da sein.", gab Harper zurück.

Sie holte sie Sachen und begann die Schwellungen in Harpers Gesicht zu behandeln.  
„Verzeih mir bitte.", sagte sie unvermittelt ohne ihre Handlung zu unterbrechen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Harper schob ihre Hand mit dem Kühlspray zur Seite und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Er hat den Datenspeicher mitgenommen."

Trance nickte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Hauptsache dir geht es gut.", entgegnete sie schon fast zu leichtfertig und wandte sich wieder Harpers Nase zu.  
Dieser wischte ihre Hand wieder weg.

„Wer war das und warum ist er so scharf auf das Teil? Ich will jetzt wissen, worum es hier überhaupt geht!"

Trance seufzte. Sie begann wieder an Harper herumzudoktern und sprach: „Ich darf dir leider keine Details sagen und am besten wäre, du würdest dich wirklich raus halten. Aber so wie ich dich kenne, ist das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Die letzten paar Jahre habe ich versucht die übrig gebliebene Gefolgschaft des Abyss davon abzuhalten das Universum kurz und klein zu schlagen. Die Sache mit Tarn Vedra hat ihnen nicht gefallen, wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst. Jetzt, da Abbys weg ist, sind sie ohne Ziel und nicht zu kontrollieren. Sie legen kein Wert auf das Gleichgewicht und versuchen uns zu töten."

Harper starrte sie erschrocken an.

"Sie versuchen die Sonnen zu töten? Aber wie?", fragte er.

„Sie haben ihre Mittel und jetzt haben sie sich etwas überlegt um uns alle gleichzeitig zu töten und das Universum gleich mit.", erklärte Trance ernst.

Harper starrte sie an.

„Das Mittel war auf dem Datenspeicher?", wagte er einen Schuss ins Blaue.

„Nein, nein", beruhigte Trance ihn. „Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, aber ein Hinweis, wo man es finden kann."

„Hm, sagt dir Aleanna etwas? Oder Hrutic oder Sîn? Da war zwar noch mehr, aber bevor ich es herausfinden konnte hab ich eins auf die Nase bekommen."

Trance lächelte.

„Ich wusste, dass du es herausfindest. Du bist wirklich ein Genie. Ich weiß zwar nicht alles, aber das hilft schon weiter. Danke Harper, ich schulde dir was."

„Ja, mich nicht mit Halbwissen im Regen stehen zu lassen zum Beispiel.", verlangte Harper. „Was sind das, Planeten, Systeme? Du weißt, dass ich es früher oder später selbst herausfinde. Und was suchst du da?"

Trance blickte einen kurzen Moment abwesend. Nachdem Harper erfahren hatte, dass sie alle möglichen und unmöglichen Zukunftsversionen sehen konnte bildete er sich ein zu bemerken wann sie diese Fähigkeit einsetzte. Und jetzt war seiner Meinung nach so ein Moment. Dann seufzte sie.

„Na gut, du hast recht. Ich rede vom Motor der Schöpfung", gab sie nach.  
„Moment, aber den hast du doch schon vor Jahren mit Beka und Dylan zusammen gefunden.", unterbrach Harper sie.

„Da hast du recht, zumindest dachtet ihr das." ,erklärte die goldene Frau. „Die Wahrheit ist allerdings, dass wir auf Shintaida nur einen Teil gefunden haben. Die restlichen Teile sind noch immer quer über das Universum verstreut. Wer den Motor hat, hat die Macht alles zu zerstören, auch uns Sonnen."

„Na dann nichts wie los, Aleanna ist doch der erste Planet, Lass uns das Ding suchen! Ich helfe dir."

Wieder wurde Trances Blick abwesend.

„Harper, warst du nicht wütend und wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?", fragte sie halbherzig.  
„Dafür ist es wohl schon zu spät, ich stecke doch schon mitten drin.", gab Harper zurück. „Genau wie du es wolltest."

Eine halbe Stunde später machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zum Raumhafen. Dort hatte Trance ein Schiff liegen – ihres wie sie sagte. Woher sie es hatte, verriet sie allerdings nicht.  
Die frühmorgendliche Sonne hing träge über ein paar Schleierwolken, der Tag versprach wieder sehr heiß zu werden. Aber das würde Harper schon nicht mehr erleben, in ein paar Minuten würde er den Weltraum wieder sehen. Harper freute sich darauf. Er war viel zu lange hier gewesen. Ein Abenteuer, endlich wieder...

Ein Schuss zuckte vor ihm durch die Luft. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er Trance, die vor ihm ging, zurücktaumeln und ihre Kampflanze hochreißen. War sie getroffen? Woher war der Schuss gekommen?

Harper ging hinter einer Tonne in Deckung, seine Waffe im Anschlag und fixierte die Umgebung. Auch Trance hatte sich zurück gezogen und hielt sich die linke Seite. Sie war also verletzt und der Schütze musste links von ihnen stehen.

„Trance, wie geht es dir?" ,fragte er.

„Es geht schon, aber wir müssen unbedingt das Schiff erreichen." , antwortete sie. „Er war da drüben."

Harper spähte in die angegebene Richtung, nichts war zu sehen. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf aus der Deckung, ein neuerlicher Schuss verfehlte ihn knapp. Der Schütze war also noch da. Er brachte seinen Kopf wieder in Sicherheit und blickte fragend zu Trance.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, wir müssen durchbrechen, bevor er Verstärkung ruft.", sagte sie.  
Harper nickte: „Ich lenke ihn ab und du läufst los."

„Nein, ich...", setzte Trance an.

„Du bist verletzt, keine Widerrede.", schnitt Harper ihr das Wort ab und begann zu feuern.  
Trance tat wie ihr geheißen. Der Schütze konzentrierte sich glücklicherweise auf Harper. Er schien hinter einem Mauervorsprung zu stehen, an dem sie vorbei mussten, von Harpers Position aus nicht zu treffen. Als Trance wieder in einer geschützten Position war und ihrerseits zu feuern begann lief Harper los. Er hechtete neben sie und blieb schwer atmend sitzen.

„Was jetzt?", fragte er.

Trance sah angestrengt aus. Blut lief aus ihrer Wunde, viel mehr, als es hätte sein dürfen. Was war? Normalerweise machten Schusswunden ihr nichts aus, er hatte sie sogar schon von den Toten auferstehen sehen.

„Da vorne ist die Corona, da müssen wir rein. Nimm meine Hand.", forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Aber..."

„Beeilung!", befahl sie.

Harper nahm ihre ausgestrechte Hand. Trance riss ihn sofort hoch und zog ihn hinter sich her, mit der freien Hand feuerte sie. Etwas stimmte nicht, die Welt flog nur so an Harper vorbei, sie waren viel schneller, als sie hätten sein dürfen. Irgendwie schien Trance die Zeit zu manipulieren.

In der Schleuse der Corona angekommen sank Trance schwer atmend zu Boden.

„Starte das Schiff, wenn wir aus der Umlaufbahn raus sind mach fünf willkürliche Slipstreamsprünge.", flüsterte sie. „Das dürfte ihn abschütteln."

Harper packte Trance am Arm.

„Ich muss mich zuerst um dich kümmern. Du bist verletzt!", widersprach er.

„Seamus Zelasny Harper, du wirst tun, was ich dir sage!", grollte sie, ihr Augen flackerten wir tausend glühende Sonnen.

In diesem Moment machte sie Harper Angst, fast so wie nach ihrem Tausch mit ihrem jüngeren lila Ich. Er stolperte durch die Tür und suchte die Brücke.

Jene fünf Slipstreamsprünge später ließ Harper den Steuerknüppel des Raumschiffes fahren und verließ hektisch die Brücke um Trance zu suchen. Zum Glück war die Corona recht klein.  
Er fand seine Freundin an der gleichen Stelle in der Luftschleuse, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Sie kauerte immer noch vor Schmerzen gekrümmt am Boden, die Augen geschlossen, eine große Lache Blut unter ihr.

„Trance!" rief er, packte sie und zog sie auf die Füße. „Wo ist hier die Krankenstation?"

Mit trüben gebrochenen Augen sah sie ihn an und murmelte etwas, allerdings in einer Sprache, die Harper nicht verstand. Fluchend machte er sich Trance hinter sich her ziehend auf gut Glück auf den Weg. Dieses war ihm hold und er fand den gesuchten Raum.  
Vorsichtig legte er die goldene Frau auf einen Tisch und versuchte ihre Wunde durch eine Injektion mit medizinischen Nanobots zu verschließen. Aber was weiter tun? Er war kein Arzt und wie er einen Sonnenavatar behandeln sollte war ihm auch schleierhaft. Trance wüsste es bestimmt, es war zum verzweifeln. Wenn er nur wüsste, was sie hatte.

Er versuchte es mit einem Diagnosegrät, was allerdings keine Daten ausspuckte, die Harper etwas sagten. Inzwischen war Trance in Ohnmacht gefallen. Wenigstens blutete sie inzwischen nicht mehr. Blass war sie aber, sehr blass und sie atmete so schwer. Frustriert und erschöpft sank Harper auf einen Stuhl an Trances Seite. Was wenn sie starb? Sie hatte doch erzählt, dass ihre Verfolger Sonnen töten konnten.

„Oh bitte, bitte du musst wieder aufwachen!" flehte Harper sie an.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich tun soll."

Sie öffnete träge ein Auge und lächelte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen so leicht töten man meinesgleichen auch wieder nicht." flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Danke, dass du mich her gebracht hast."

Harper stiegen fast Tränen in die Augen vor Freude.

„Oh Mann, wie geht es dir? Was ist los, was für eine Waffe kann dich so verletzen? Hast du noch schlimme Schmerzen? Kann ich noch etwas tun? Ich hab die fünf Sprünge gemacht, wir haben keine Verfolger..." sprudelte es aus dem Mann heraus.

Trance hob zitternd eine Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Voltarium, sie sind auf die Idee gekommen uns mit Voltarium zu töten." Beantwortete sie eine Frage. „Mir ist schlecht, aber ich werde leben. Im Moment brauche ich nur Ruhe. Wo sind wir?"

„Hinter einem Asteroiden im Katali System. Hier findet uns keiner so schnell."

„Gut. Hier können wir vorerst bleiben. Ich muss mich ausruhen, ich fühle mich müde, so müde..."

Trance fielen wieder die Augen zu. So leise wie möglich löste Harper seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und besorgte ein Kissen, dass er Trance vorsichtig unter dem Kopf schob und deckte sie zu. Ein letzter besorgter Blick zeigte ihm eine Trance, die klein und zerbrechlich auf der Liege schlief. Harper strich ihr sanft eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah friedlich aus, fast wie damals in ihren lila Zeiten.

„Schlaf gut, Sonnenschein." Sagte er und ließ sie in Ruhe.

Harper fuhr mit einem Ruck aus dem Schlaf hoch. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Desorientierung identifizierte er seinen Aufenthaltsort als Krankenstation der Corona, wo er in einem Stuhl eingeschlafen war. Er hatte mehrere Stunden geschlafen, wie er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Verdammt, was alles hätte passieren können! Sie wurden möglicherweise immer noch verfolgt und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als in Morpheus Armen zu liegen!

Da keine Alarmglocken schrillten und kein sich näherndes Schiff angezeigt wurde hatten sie scheinbar noch einmal Glück gehabt. Seine nächste Sorge galt Trance. Ein Blick in die Richtung ihres Bettes zeigt Harper zu seiner Erleichterung, dass sie wach war und sich aufgesetzt hatte.

„Hallo.", begrüßte sie Harper schlicht und lächelte schwach.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte dieser besorgt. „Bist du schon lange wach?"

„Nein, erst seit ein paar Minuten. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Harper schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du nicht. Ich habe schon bequemer geschlafen.", versuchte er zu scherzen. „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Ja", antwortete Trance. „Du kannst mir Alkohol besorgen."

„Alkohol?", entgegnete Harper entgeistert. „Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Du weißt doch wie das Zeug auf dich wirkt. Nicht dass ich generell etwas gegen einen gepflegten Vollrausch hätte, aber du bist nicht in der Verfassung dich zu betrinken."

„Ich will mich nicht betrinken.", erklärte Trance. „Normalerweise hast du Recht, aber im Moment wird der Alkohol meinem Körper helfen schneller wieder auf Touren zu kommen. Es ist ein wenig schwierig zu erklären..."

„Wenn du meinst.", entgegnete Harper skeptisch. „Wo finde ich hier so etwas?"

„In dem Schrank auf der linken Seite ist medizinischer Alkohol."

Trance wies mit der Hand in dessen Richtung.

„Du frisst auch kleine Kinder zum Frühstück, oder? Ist ja eklig.", brummelte Harper und holte das Gewünschte. „Wie viel?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Wie viel war in dem Cocktail damals?"

Harper schenkte die entsprechende Menge in ein Glas.

„Bist du sicher, dass das richtig ist?", fragte er noch einmal als er es Trance reichte.

Diese nickte und setzte an.

„Na dann Prost!"

Trance setzte an, kippte das Gebräu weg und sah Harper mit glasigen Augen an. Nicht das jetzt noch! Sie hatte doch gesagt, sie würde nicht betrunken werden!!

„Hui, das war lecker!", rief sie begeistert.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Harper skeptisch und nahm ihr das Glas vorsichtig aus der Hand. „Ich hab gar nicht dran gedacht, dass das Zeug, das du grade getrunken hast sehr viel stärker ist als normalerweise."

Trance begann lauthals zu kichern. Sie beugte sich zu Harper vor.

„Weißt du was, ich bin froh, dass ich dich wieder gefunden habe!", nuschelte sie, kippte nach hinten und schlief augenblicklich wieder ein.

Harper starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Prinzesschen, mit dir erlebt man Sachen!", sagte er zu der Schlafenden.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden hielt Harper sich mit jeder Menge Kaffee wach und sah sich das Schiff ein wenig näher an. Die Corona war nicht besonders groß, machte aber einen teueren Eindruck, wie eine Privatjacht von neureichen Idioten. Wie Trance nur an daran gekommen war? Harper hoffte nur, dass es nicht gestohlen war und sie sich neben ihren eigentlichen Problemen nicht noch mit Kopfgeldjägern herumschlagen müssten.

Der Antrieb entpuppte sich als kraftvolle kleine Rennmaschine, ein sehr nettes Spielzeug hatte Trance sich da wenigstens ausgesucht. Es gab neben der ihm schon bekannten Krankenstation, einer kleinen Brücke, der Kombüse und einem Minihangar, in dem allerdings nichts stand, noch drei kleine Kabinen. Keine der Türen war verschlossen. Zwei waren unbenutzt, die dritte gehörte unmissverständlich Trance. Jede Menge Pflanzen standen darin herum, der Raum strahlte genau das Licht und die Wärme aus, die Harper von Trance kannte.  
Er schloss die Tür wieder, fast ein wenig beschämt ungefragt eingedrungen zu sein.

„Hast du alles gesehen?", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Harper fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Trance. Sie sah aus wie das blühende Leben und nicht wie jemand, der einen riesigen pelzigen Kater haben sollte.

„Äh, ja.", antwortete er ein wenig dümmlich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber das wird schon wieder. Hast du Hunger?"

Harper nickte. Dann folgte er Trance zu der Kombüse.

Kurze Zeit später sah er zu wie Trance einen riesigen Berg Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. Harper selbst rührte lustlos in seinem Teller herum.

„Was hast du als nächstes vor?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wir werden uns vorerst noch ein bisschen hier verstecken bis ich wieder ganz gesund bin. Such dir eins von den Zimmern aus, ich will dass du gleich ein bisschen schläfst."

Harper setzte schon zum Protest an, aber Trances Miene machte ihm klar, dass dieser keinen Zweck haben würde.

„Dann besorgen wir uns etwas Ausrüstung auf Caroso Drift und fliegen dann weiter nach Aleanna."

„Weißt du denn wo das sein soll? Ich habe noch nie von diesem Planeten oder System gehört.", wollte Harper wissen.

Trance zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Noch nicht, aber das lass meine Sorge sein." meinte sie lapidar. „Isst du das nicht mehr?


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Caroso Drift_

Caroso Drift war anders als andere Raumstationen. Natürlich gab es hier die gleichen kleinen Lädchen, in denen mal so gut wie alles bekommen konnte, die obligatorischen Bars und Glücksspiel. Alle möglichen Rassen konnte man auf engstem Raum hier treffen, auch das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es gab Kriminalität, Drogen und Gewalt wie überall in der Galaxis. Das Erstaunliche an dieser Station war, dass man von diesen Schattenseiten hier nichts sah. Die ganze Raumstation wirkte fast erschreckend steril mit ihren übersauberen weißen Gängen und Räumen. Es handelte sich um eine Station, in der das Hässliche keinen Platz haben sollte.

Harper war noch nie an diesem Ort gewesen und bestaunte das Interieur.

„Wie von einem Größenwahnsinnigen Designer erschaffen!" staunte er. „Ich muss mir nachher unbedingt die Toiletten ansehen. Wie die wohl aussehen, wenn hier in den normalen Gängen schon alles so klinisch rein aussieht?"

Trance lächelte.

„Lass dich nicht vom Äußeren täuschen.", riet sie Harper. „Oft ist das Schöne hinter der Fassade hässlich und das Hässliche schön."

„Ja, ja. Wie bei fast allen meinen weiblichen Bekanntschaften." Mokierte sich Harper und trottete hinter Trance her.

Sie kauften in den zahlreichen Geschäften ein paar Sachen. Von ein paar neuen Kleidungsstücken für Harper, denn er hatte fast all seine Sachen bei ihrer überstürzten Flucht zurück gelassen über Werkzeug bis hin zu einer Überlebensausrüstung. Trance bezahlte alles mit Creditflexis, woher auch immer sie so viel Geld hatte. Insgeheim war Harper die ganze Zeit über darauf gefasst von einem sauberen, in weiß gekleideten Sicherheitsmann in einen genau so glänzenden weißen Raum gezerrt zu werden, wo man ihnen Geldfälscherei oder etwas in der Art vorwerfen würde. Ein alter, nicht immer unbegründeter Instinkt.

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Harper begutachtete die Toiletten, eher aus Neugier, als auch Notwendigkeit – sie waren so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, weiß, strahlend und irgendwie aerodynamisch- und dann brachte er mit Trance ihre Einkäufe in die Corona.

„So, und jetzt bekommen wir heraus, wo wir Aleanna finden." Sagte Trance, nachdem sie das letzte Gepäckstück verstaut hatten.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte Harper.

Die goldene Frau zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hier wird es schon jemanden geben, der es weiß, den müssen wir einfach finden." Erklärte sie.

Harper saß auf in einer hellen weißen Bar auf einem weißen Stuhl an einem weißen Tisch und nuckelte beunruhigt an einem erfreulicherweise buntem Getränk, das ihm ein weiß gekleideter Kellner gebracht hatte. Es gab also doch Farbe auf dieser Station!

Trance saß an einem anderen Tisch und redete auf einen fies aussehenden Nightsider ein. Sie hatte ganz wie früher, als sie noch lila gewesen war einfach angefangen wahllos Leute nach Aleanna zu fragen. Das musste zwangsläufig zu Problemen führen. Und diese zukünftigen Probleme waren es, die Harper beunruhigten. Schließlich winkte sie Harper zu, dass er kommen sollte.

„Das ist Mr. Harper, mein Geschäftspartner." Stellte sie ihn vor, als er an ihren Tisch trat. „Harper, das ist Mr. Vykkol. Er kann uns die Information besorgen nach der wir suchen."

Der Nightsider nickte.

„Ganz recht, sofern die Bezahlung stimmt. Fünftausend und zwar jetzt gleich."  
„Was, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Trance!" Begehrte Harper auf.

„Das stimmt, das ist nicht, was wir ausgemacht haben, Mr. Vykkol. Tausend jetzt und den Rest wenn Sie die Information haben."

Der Nightsider nickte enttäuscht.

„Also gut, wenn ich dann bitten darf."

Er streckte die Hand aus und Trance legte die Bezahlung hinein. Daraufhin verschwand Vykkol. Harper seufzte.

„Den sehen wir nie wieder. Wir hätten ihm noch gar kein Geld geben sollen."

„Als Motivation." Widersprach Trance „Das klappt schon, vertrau mir. Setz dich und trink noch etwas. Wir müssen nur warten."

Trance hatte recht. Allerdings nicht so, wie Harper es gehofft hatte. Während ihrem nächsten Getränk hörte er das unmissverständliche Geräusch einer Waffe, die hinter ihm entsichert wurde.

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt." Murmelte er und legte die Hände auf den Tisch.

Dann drehte er sich langsam um und blickte in das Gesicht einer wunderhübschen Rothaarigen, deren weiße Jacke eine unmissverständliche Auswölbung in Waffenform aufwies. Sein alter Fluch hatte ihn mal wieder fest im Griff, eine Frau zum verlieben, die ihm an den Kragen wollte.

„Ich darf Sie ersuchen mich zu begleiten oder ihr Freund wird ein Problem mit seinen Knien bekommen." Sagte sie zuckersüß zu Trance.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass uns jemand abholen würde. Sie sagen wohin." Antwortete diese ruhig.

Die Frau nahm ihnen ihre Waffen ab, dann brachte sie sie in einen kleinen Raum. Dort bedeutete sie Trance sich selbst mit einer Handfessel an einen fest im Boden verankerten Stuhl zu fesseln. Harper hielt sie die ganze Zeit über mit ihrer Waffe in Schach.

„So, jetzt können wir uns endlich ungestört unterhalten." Begann sie, als alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit eingerichtet war. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie beide Informationen über ein gewisses System einholen – warum?"

„Es ist wichtig, dass wir es finden." Antwortete Trance.

Statt einer Antwort schlug die Rothaarige Harper mit geballter Faust ins Gesicht.

‚Nicht schon wieder!', dachte dieser, als sein Kopf nach hinten gegen die weiße Wand prallte.

„Das war nicht, was ich hören wollte, also noch mal, warum?" fragte die Frau forsch.

„Hören Sie, wir können uns gerne darüber unterhalten, aber auf diese Art und Weise finden wir sicher keinen gemeinsamen Ansatz." Begann Trance.

„Gut, dann machen wir eben etwas anderes." Wurde sie von Harper Folterin unterbrochen.

Er spürte wie etwas auf seine Stirn geklebt wurde.

„Das ist ein Minielektroschocker, stufenlos verstellbar und ich habe die Fernbedienung – hier, sehen Sie. Also, noch mal warum suchen Sie beide Aleanna?" Führte die Frau aus.

Harper stöhnte.

„Elektroschocks, wie nett. Als wären Sie der erste, die auf die Idee gekommen ist. Glauben Sie ernsthaft das würde bei uns noch ziehen?" Fragte er höhnisch.

„Na dann macht es ja nichts, wenn ich es ausprobiere."

Sie drückte auf den Knopf und Harpers Körper krampfte sich unter den aufbrandenden Schmerzen zusammen.

„Wir wollen dort hin, weil ich etwas suche." Gab Trance nach.

„Aha, schon besser. Und was genau?" fragte die Andere weiter.

Trance zögerte einen Moment.

„Ein altes Artefakt, das dort schon lange verborgen liegt. Ich vermute Sie wissen um was es geht."

„Trance, nein!" rief Harper.

Aber es war schon zu spät. Die Frau schien verwirrt, sie hatte scheinbar etwas anderes erwartet. Sie war schon kurz davor ihre Waffe zu senken, entschied sich aber anders.

„Nun gut, nehmen wir an ich weiß wovon Sie reden und glaube Ihnen. So ist Aleanna aber immer noch Sperrgebiet. Ohne einen Einheimischen werden Sie dort nicht willkommen sein, vorausgesetzt Sie finden den Planeten überhaupt."

Trance sah sie eindringlich an.

„Eine Einheimische haben wir schon gefunden, nicht wahr." Sagte sie. „Wir wollen nichts böses, nur das Artefakt. Ich habe ein recht darauf und das wissen Sie."

Jetzt nahm die Frau endgültig ihre Waffe herunter.

„Ich glaube eine Ahnung zu haben, was du bist und es gefällt mir gar nicht." Sagte sie zu Trance. „Aber du hast recht. Ich kann nicht darüber entscheiden, was sein wird, das muss die Herrin entscheiden. Ich mache folgenden Vorschlag: ich werde euch begleiten, ich fliege das Schiff, ihr werdet während dieser Zeit nicht auf der Brücke sein, die Navigationsdaten werden hinterher vollständig gelöscht. Auf Aleanna bringe ich euch zur Herrin und die entscheidet, was zu tun ist. Deal?"

„Wir sind einverstanden." Stimmte Trance zu.

„Aber..." wandte Harper ein.

„Wie sind einverstanden." Wiederholte Trance.

„Gut. Nennen Sie mich Marielle. Wann wollen Sie aufbrechen?"

Sie löste Trances Fesseln und nahm Harper den Elektroschocker ab. Dabei wischte sie ihm ein paar Tropfen Blut vom Gesicht und betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlener Gier. Sie war ja schon attraktiv, nein heiß, aber irgendwie auch seltsam. Wieder einmal der Typ Frau, den er scheinbar immer wieder anzog. Geistesgestörte Psychopatinnen.

Marielle händigte ihnen ihre Waffen wieder aus und bat darum noch ein paar Sachen zu holen zu dürfen, sie würden sich dann im Hangar treffen, Dann verschwand sie. Trance und Harper gingen zur Corona zurück.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein Fehler war?" fragte Harper.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Sei nett zu ihr. Wir brauchen sie. Sieh, da hinten kommt sie schon."

Harper drehte sich um und sah hinter Marielle noch jemand anderen, alt bekannten. Er zog seinen Blaster und zog Trance in Deckung.

„Verdammt, da ist der Typ wieder!" rief er und feuerte.

Marielle schlug einen Haken, als sie die Einschläge neben sich bemerkte und sprang ebenfalls hinter einen Container. Der Abyssanhänger feuerte aus allen Rohren.

„Wir müssen sofort los!" rief Trance über den Lärm.

Marielle hatte sie scheinbar gehört, denn sie nickte und begab sich aus der Deckung. Sie flüchtete allerdings nicht in Richtung Schiff, wie Harper angenommen hatte, sondern ging zum Angriff über. Mit einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit spurtete sie auf den Mann zu und schlug ihn nieder. Harper hatte zwar ihre Kraft zu spüren bekommen, aber es sah so einfach und spielerisch aus, wie er es Marielle nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Na los, wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen? Rein da!" rief diese, als sie auf Harper und Trance zustürmte.

Diese leisteten der Aufforderung Folge und ein paar Augenblicke hob die Corona ab.

„Trance, die Braut ist mir unheimlich." Sagte Harper ein paar Stunden später, als sie allein in der Kombüse saßen.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, hast du das vorhin nicht gesehen wie sie den Kerl einfach so nieder geprügelt hat? Wir haben keine Ahnung wer sie ist oder wo sie uns hinfliegt. Und wie schnell sie sich bewegt hat!" führte Harper seine Überlegungen aus.

„Aleanna." Gab Trance schlicht zurück.

„Bist du da ganz sicher?" fragte Harper.

Trance dachte ein paar Augenblicke nach.

„Ja" sagte sie dann.

„Und Mariella wird uns vorher ganz sicher nicht töten, ausrauben, foltern oder was weiß ich mit uns anstellen?" hakte Harper weiter nach.

„Mariella tötet nie, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Und es lässt sich immer vermeiden." Ertönte deren Stimme direkt hinter Harper.

Der fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Ich brauche eine Pause, im Slipstream zu fliegen finde ich immer sehr ermüdend." Fuhr sie fort ohne auf Harper zu achten.

„Das kann ich verstehen." Sagte Trance zu ihr. „Haben sie Hunger?"

Mariella lächelte seltsam.

„Ich mache eine strenge Diät, Sie werden keine Nahrung für mich haben."

Das setzte Harper auch noch auf seine komische-Dinge-an-Mariella Liste.

„Wie lange noch bis wir da sind?" fragte er.

„Ein paar Sprünge nur noch. Ich gehe gleich wieder ans Steuer. Das mit Ihrer Nase tut mir übrigens leid." Antwortete sie und ging hinaus.

Harper starrte ihr nach.

„Na die macht es sich aber einfach!" brummte er schließlich.

„Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte Trance besorgt.

Harper verneinte.

„Es tut mir leid, jetzt bist du schon wieder wegen mir zu schaden gekommen." Entschuldigte sich die goldene Frau.

„Jetzt hör schon auf. Es war meine Entscheidung mit zu kommen, also auch mein Risiko."

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert." Sagte Trance.

Während der nächsten Zeit schwiegen sie


End file.
